freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories
Five nights at Freddy's 2 is out and it is much more harder than the first one. The old Bonnie has no face they used it for the new one he is missing one of his arms and his hand and foot doesn't have its costume on and chica has 16 sets of teeth. Freddy is a little torn up and golden freddy has wires coming out of his eye holes. Foxy is more torn up now one of his ears is is missing its costume and some of his arm is torn. The new characters will get to your office quicker. The new chica keeps on standing in the hallway and stays there for a long time. You now have a freddy Fazbear mask so they will not attack you. The new animatronic the puppet will come if you don't play the music box. Balloon boy will laugh and say hello that is when you know that he he is ether in the air vent or he is getting closer. If you see one of the old animatronics then put on the freddy Fazbear head on right when you see it in your office if you don't then you will get killed. The old and new foxy are not fooled by the freddy Fazbear head so you have to flash light at them the old foxy will leave as soon as he can't take the light anymore the new foxy will stay longer then the old one. The new foxy is all torn up it has to faces and it can be put back together. The story of the new foxy is that it belonged in the kid cove every time the little kids went to the kid cove and saw the new foxy the tore her apart so the people that worked there decided to make it a put back to gether and take apart animatronic. The new foxy is now called Mangle. The phone guy seems to be some how alive no one knows why he is sill alive after he got killed in the first one on night four he couldn't still be alive how could it be possible. On night six it is shut down and the other guy who works the day sift as in night five is gone. The phone guys says that the guy that works the day shift had seemed to disappear and in the sixe night he says that one of the suits a yellow suit was stolen by some one and that person is the guy tat works the day shift because he disappeared and he was the only one that could have possibly done it. When the guy on the phone says that a suit was stolen he said that it was a yellow suit which means that it was a golden Freddy's suit then the guy on the phone said that the suit was then returned and in the fifth night golden freddy is at your door then after you check the cameras he is in your office and if you don't put on your Freddy Fazbear head then he will attack you if you don then he will disappear.